Sin ti
by Cona-Isa
Summary: Que pasa cuando jasper decide irse sin saber que alice le tenia una linda sorpresa
1. él se va

Hace 2 años que en esta fecha me recuerda el día en que él se marchó para emprender un viaje por el mundo sin importarle dejarme a mí y a nuestra hija aun cuando él no sabía que yo estaba embarazada.

**Flashback**

Hoy era un día súper importante para mí ya que le diría a Jasper que está embarazada, me entere hace dos días, estaba todo listo solo faltaba que el llegara de su trabajo. Sentí la puerta abrirse y por ella apareció Rosalie mi cuñada, se notaba que había llorado me acerque a donde ella.

Rose que pasa, ¿por qué lloras? – le dije

Alice, Jasper se marchó – me dijo llorando

En ese momento sentí como todo lo que amaba se derrumbaba, él se había ido nos dejó a las dos sin impórtale lo que yo sintiese al saber que él se había marchado.

Adonde se fue – pregunte llorando

No se Alice, solo te dejo esto – me respondió

En sus manos había una carta junto con un lindo anillo de compromiso, al abrirla decía:

Alice:

Sé que a lo mejor todo esto te parecerá una locura pero lo único que se es que debía hacerlo, hare un viaje por el mundo, como ya abras notado junto a esta carta hay un anillo para mi eso representa el amor que tengo hacia ti y que a mi regreso quiero que te cases conmigo, solo te pido que me esperes que aceptes casarte conmigo y que juntos formemos esa familia que ambos deseamos no se cuánto tardare pero sé que regresare por ti y por ese futuro juntos.

Se despide

Atte: Jasper

En ese momento tome la decisión de alejarme de todo lo que me recordara a él y solo luchar por mi lindo bebito que viene en camino ninguno se enteria de mi embarazo me iría lejos para olvidar que un día hubo un Jasper Hale en mi vida .

**Fin flashback**


	2. Un encuentro

De eso ha pasado un año y mi bebe tiene el pelo y los ojos de jasper pero su carita es como la mía, nadie sabe de qué Analie existe al día siguiente de enterarme de que él se fue , tome un avión con destino a Fork lugar en cual nací , nunca más volví a saber de mis amigos , perdí contacto con ellos a los únicos que llamaba era a mis padres , aquí encontré a mi mejor amiga Bella en ella me refugie cuando todavía me dolía el recuerdo de él , poco a poco fui saliendo de todo y luche por me bebe

Los primeros meses fueron los más duros trabaje en una florería, cuando ya tenía 4 meses me encontré con bella en el supermercado y nos hicimos grandes amigas. Después de 3 meses decidimos irnos a Nueva York nos costó habituarnos, pero al poco tiempo encontramos muy bueno trabajos yo trabajo como publicista de la revista "Elite Girl "y Bella es escritora y trabaja con la agencia "Amanecer"

Hoy era el cumpleaños de mi hija y había pedido permiso para salir más temprano, decidí pasar a al mal a comprarle su regalo.

Estaba una tienda para niños, le había comprado un lindo vestido verde y una polera rosa , me dirigía a la donde el cajero a pagar cuando choque con alguien.

Lo Siento – dije

No te preocupes - me dijo un hombre

Mire para arriba y me encontré con Emmett, el bajo la vista, me miro y se sorprendió

Alice – dijo

Emmett – dije

Si soy yo – me dijo – hace años que no te veo

Mucho – le dije – pero bueno yo me tengo ir

No espera, dame tu numero después de tanto tiempo quiero volver a verte – dijo

Sigues con Rosalie – le pregunte

Si – me respondió

No creo que sea bueno no quiero saber nada de esa familia - le dije

Solo será entre nosotros dos no tengo por qué decirle a Rose que te vi – me dijo

Bueno – le di mi número de teléfono y me fui

No sabía si de verdad Emmett no le diría nada a Rose pero confió en el y espero que de verdad podamos volver a vernos, después de tanto tiempo me daba cuenta de cuando lo he extrañado.


	3. La Hermana

Hoy era un día muy importante ya que vamos a contratar a una nueva modelo para la colección nueva de Prada, tenía reunión a las 9:30

Estábamos esperando en la sala de juntas a la nueva modelo ya que su vuelo se retrasó unos minutos y no pudo llegar a tiempo, estaba pensando en mi hija cuando oímos que la puerta de abría, me quede helada al ver que la nueva modelo era Rosalie, trate de recomponerme para así empezar a explicar el nuevo plan de trabajo

Hola Soy Mark Wilson, el gerente general – dijo mi jefe

Rosalie Hale – respondió ella

Ellos son Chris Evans el Fotógrafo y Alice Cullen la publicista – son presento

Hasta ese momento ella no se había percatado de mi presencia, pero al escuchar mi nombre se dio vuelta y me miro sorprendida, trato de acercarse pero yo empecé con la explicación del proyecto

Tome asiento y empecemos con lo que vinimos a tratar – dije yo

Ella solo me miro con tristeza en sus ojos pero no dijo nada

Bueno como ya todos saben queremos que la Srita Hale sea la modelo de la nueva colección de Prada y para eso voy a explicarle como trabajaremos – dije – en este momento tenemos fijadas diferente sesiones de fotos y desfiles por varios países y bueno nosotros queremos saber si usted está de acuerdo con esto, claro tendrá que trabajar con Evans y conmigo por tiempo ilimitado.

Sí, estoy de acuerdo – respondió ella

Después de 2 horas y definir las formas de trabajo termino la reunión Salí lo mas rápido que pude de la sala de juntas, estaba por entrar a mi oficina cuando ella me agarro del brazo y me dio vuelta.

Porque huyes Alice – me dijo ella

De nada solo tengo trabajo que terminar- respondí

Y por qué me trataste como si no me conocieras – me dijo ella con voz triste

Porque así será no quiero tener contacto con nada que tenga que ver con el – le dije

Sabes que Jasper no se fue por que dejara de amarte – dijo ella

Me importa un maldito rábano porque se fue – dije – me dejo en el momento que más lo necesitaba

Alice, el regreso –me dijo

En ese momento sentí miedo de que él se entara de Analie y quisiera llevársela.

Volvió después de 2 meses y cuando se enteró de que te habías ido y que nadie sabía de tu paradero ni siquiera tus padres, se desesperó te busco fue a Fork pero no te encontró ya no es el mismo jasper ase las cosas por obligación no porque él quisiera te ha buscado por más de 1 año sin saber que estas más cerca de el – dijo

Pues yo no quiero saber nada de él, él se fue Rose me dejo sufrí pero ya me recupere, estoy feliz sola sin él, ahora hay una persona más importante en mi vida – le dije

Estas con otro – me contesto ella enojada – pensé que amabas a mi hermano, cómo pudiste olvidarlo tan rápido

Lo amo, Rosalie – le dije- nunca lo dejare de amar, pero no perdonare el daño que me hizo

Lo que me dices es verdad - me dijo


End file.
